


Escaping

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Red String, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This was fun to write! The little Red String AU thing, Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! The little Red String AU thing, Thank you and Enjoy!

Follow the string. It’s a simple enough concept, but for some, it can be an endless journey; Ray just hopes that his isn’t. I mean, he isn’t actively looking for his soulmate, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t curious.

It’s a late night, stars littering the sky, barely visible over the lights of the city. It’s calming, for once. Little traffic, even fewer people, as Ray just wanders around the expanse of the city, no destination in mind.

He’s got no current job, but has a reasonable amount of cash from his previous sniper job. It’s getting cold, so he stuffs his hands into his hoodie pocket, and continues with his walk.

He hears polices sirens in the distance, reds and blues flashing from the other side of town. It’s a regular sound that resonates through the city, however, Ray still feels some comfort knowing he’s carrying around his sniper rifle. He shouldn’t really be carrying it, but it’s basically an extension of himself now, and it’s the middle of the night, so no one really cares.

The sounds get louder, and reasonable close for Ray to wonder what happened. Soon enough, his thoughts are answered as a man bursts round the corner at full speed on a motorcycle. The cops seem to be a couple of blocks behind.

The man approaches Ray, and slows down his bike. Ray stops walking to stare at the criminal, skull mask, leather jacket, the Vagabond. Ray knows of him, there isn’t a person in Los Santos who hasn’t, but he’s never seen him before.

“You any good with that kid?” The Vagabond asks, and indicates to the sniper on Ray’s back.

“Good enough to survive,” Ray answer simply, and truthfully. You need to be skilled to remain in this hell of a city.

“That’ll do, get on, cover me, and you’ll get half my money.” He quickly explains, looking back over his shoulder at the LSPD quickly making ground.

For some unknown reason, Ray agrees, and slides onto the seat in front of the Vagabond, so he can shoot over his shoulder, still holding on.

The masked man quickly speeds off again, and heads onto the highway. It’s just now that Ray realises what he’s done. He agreed to help the Vagabond escape, and is now sitting chest to chest with him, practically on his lap, and is speeding down the highway. Well shit. What did he do that for?

Calming his breath, he lines up his sniper rifle, might as well continue on the path he’s chosen. He aims at the guy driving in the police car, and with one shot, nails him straight in the head. The car quickly veers of road, and crashes in a large explosion.  
He repeats this with the other cars tailing them, he lost count around 7.

“Fuck, you are good. Have you even missed a shot yet?” The Vagabond laughs, and takes them onto the train tracks, obviously planning to wait out the search.

“No, can’t even remember the last shot I missed.” Ray smirks, and as they slow down. The bike stops, and Ray climbs out of the Vagabonds lap.

“Thanks for the help, but being honest, I could have lost them myself...” The Vagabond says, folding his arms.

“Then why pick me up then asshole? I don’t believe you.” Ray states, also crossing his arms.

“Honestly, I wanted to test your abilities, you’re BrownMan correct?” The guy admits, looking Ray over properly.

“Yep, I’m the guy. But you can just call me Ray,” Ray confirms,

“I’m Ryan, it’s nice to meet you Ray.” Ryan introduces himself, and pulls of his mask, which puts Ray into a small giggling fit.

“How the hell are you a notorious criminal, you seem so nice, and look fucking hot dude!” Ray laughs, which causes Ryan to join in. They both calm down, after a few minutes, and look back at each other. It’s only then, when they notice.

The red string.

“Holy shit, you seeing this?” Ray mutters and stares at the connection the two seem to have.

“Well, fuck me, hi.” Ryan awkwardly stutters, which makes Ray grin again.

“It’s a bit soon for that, don’t you think? At least buy me dinner first.” Ray teases, causing Ryan to blush. Ray feels like he’s already slightly in love, Oh god, this is going to be fun.


End file.
